Jermania 2014
'Jermania 2014 '''was the first-ever Jermania, and a direct sequel to Jerma Rumble 2. Unlike the Jerma Rumbles, it was an event composed of several different separate Jerma Wrestling Federation matches, culminating in a championship bout. It occurred on May 25, 2014. Summary Pre-Show Jerma, the winner of the first Jerma Rumble, has the honor of giving the opening remarks for Jermania 2014, and gets into the ring to hype up the crowd for his upcoming championship match against Cap'n Crunch, the winner of Jerma Rumble 2. However, he is interrupted by Glue Man striding into the ring. Glue Man announces that Jerma is going to be facing him in the championship match instead, so he can get back at him for his brutal, unprovoked attack that occurred during Jerma Rumble 2. Preliminary Matches 2v1 Handicap Tornado Tag Team Match In the first match, Gabe Newell faced off against both Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac-Man simultaneously in a two-on-one tornado tag team match. Even before the match, however, Sonic and Pac-Man attacked Gabe Newell with a folding chair as he was walking to the ring. This match occurred because of a challenge Sonic issued to Gabe Newell after his humiliating defeat in the first Jerma Rumble. Things weren't going well for Gaben at first, but after a while Gordon Freeman got sick of watching the beatdown and rushed the ring to help. However, it turned out to be a ruse as Gordon Freeman went right for Gaben with a punch to the face. The BLU Spy rushed the ring next, sincerely wishing to help Gaben, and grabbed a sledgehammer from under the ring to attack Gordon Freeman with. Seeing this, Pac-Man left the ring and grabbed a folding chair from under the ring as well, though once he grabbed it he forgot what he was doing and started standing still with a blank stare. While the Spy dealt with Gordon Freeman and Pac-Man was zoned out, Gaben managed to successfully pin Sonic and win the match. Intermission 1 After being informed of a brawl breaking out elsewhere, the cameras cut to a garage backstage where four Byeahs were locked in combat. They were supposed to fight in a cage match later, but had evidently started fighting early. The commentator assumes it's because there was only one McDonald's Happy Meal in their shared dressing room. Gauntlet Match The next event was a gauntlet match, which Grandpa had specially requested so that he could fight every single "shitty character" one after the other. His first opponent was the 30's Milkman, and the two were fairly even at first. After one of the commentators implied Grandpa himself was a "shitty character", Grandpa exited the ring and trashed the ringside desk in anger. He then picked a fight with STAR_ sitting in the audience, who punched him in the face and left in a huff. The 30's Milkman had followed him out of the ring, so Grandpa grabbed him and RKO'd him into the commentators' desk, collapsing it. The referee rang the bell, indicating the 30's Milkman's defeat, so The Chicken started making his way down to the ring as the next gauntlet opponent. However, on his way The Turkey suddenly jumped down from the rafters and body-slammed him. In turn, Martin Van Buren appeared behind The Turkey and knocked him down as well. The distracted Grandpa didn't notice as Bat Boy snuck up behind him too, getting a sneak attack on him as the two began to fight in the ring. Back by ringside, the 30's Milkman was getting into an argument with Santa Claus. All the other "shitty characters" were trying to stop them and calm them down, but the two started going at each others necks like rabid dogs. The commentators assume that it's because they're all trying to prove they're not "shitty characters". Grandpa almost pins Bat Boy, and Martin Van Buren enters the ring to help Bat Boy. He is followed by The Chicken and Santa Claus, and they all begin to fight each other. However, they all suddenly realize that they outnumber Grandpa and gang up on him instead, relentlessly beating him in the corner. The referee begins fruitlessly ringing the bell, and the match is cancelled as the cameras cut away. Intermission 2 While the situation with Grandpa and the "shitty characters" is sorted out, the crew shows other things going on at the venue. Jerma is frustrated when he overhears that Glue Man is filling in for Cap'n Crunch in the next match due to his mysterious absence. Meanwhile, the four Byeahs continue to fight in the garage. In fact, the Byeahs' cage match was supposed to be the next event, so the cameras just stay on the garage fight. In the end Byeah #419, also known as "Big Boy Byeah", is the winner, though he is struck by a vehicle speeding out of the garage and lays stunned on the floor. Elsewhere, the driver of the vehicle is revealed to be the original Byeah from ''Grand Theft Auto IV. Main Event - Ladder Match Jerma and Glue Man both make their way down to the ring to begin the championship match, which is in the form of a ladder match. Jerma is able to collapse a ladder and toss it into the ring, but Glue Man is the one who climbs it to the briefcase. Jerma manages to get Glue Man down, but as the two continue to fight, the crowd begins to slowly get louder and louder. Suddenly, it's revealed that Cap'n Crunch is in the crowd dancing and singing, and has come to crash the championship match. As Cap'n Crunch approaches the ring, Jerma powerbombs Glue Man from the top of the ladder, causing him to start bleeding from his forehead. The fight rages on, and eventually while Jerma is climbing the ladder, Cap'n Crunch punches him and knocks him off, winding him. Soon after, Cap'n Crunch hits Glue Man with a double-handed punch that knocks him over, and while both of his opponents are down, the Cap'n climbs up a ladder and manages to retrieve the briefcase, winning the championship ladder match. Results External Links * Jermania 2014 on YouTube Category:JWF Events Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation Category:Videos